


Noctilucence

by aqd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, canonverse, kanda is flustered and lavi is way too smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: “Yuu,” Lavi repeats. He steps closer and Kanda still doesn’t move in the hope that the stupid rabbit will give up. Of course he doesn’t.“Yuu.” His warm breath touches Kanda’s cheek and that’s the moment he opens his eyes, only to find himself nearly nose to nose with Lavi.





	Noctilucence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_zan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/gifts).



> A little gift for Zan. I want to thank you for all your lovely comments and support. You're an amazing person!  
> I hope you enjoy this tiny ficlet, starring smug Lavi and flustered Kanda :)

“Yuu.”  
  
Kanda’s sleep has always been light. Light enough for him already waking up, before Lavi even said his name. It’s silent, the world is still sleeping and the relaxed sound of Lavi’s voice tells him that there aren’t any Akuma. And so Kanda decides to ignore the idiot and doesn’t move.  
  
Said idiot obviously thinks he’s still asleep, because only a moment later he hears the sound of naked feet on wooden floor.  
  
“Yuu,” he repeats. He steps closer and Kanda still doesn’t move in the hope that the stupid rabbit will give up. Of course he doesn’t.  
  
“Yuu.” His warm breath touches Kanda’s cheek and that’s the moment he opens his eyes, only to find himself nearly nose to nose with Lavi.  
  
“The fuck?” he grumbles and places his hand in Lavi’s face to shove him away. “Fuck off.”  
  
“Yuu,” he whines and holds his nose. “Why are you always so violent?”  
  
“Don’t pester me.” He sits up and rubs his face. “The fuck do you want?”  
  
“Noctilucent clouds,” Lavi answers and drops his hand. He grins at Kanda, who raises his brows.  
  
“What?” he grunts and Lavi rolls his eye.  
  
“Glowing clouds,” he says and steps back to the window. “Get up. It’s pretty.”  
  
“Are you shitting me?” Kanda flops back down and turns his back towards Lavi. “Don’t wake me up for nonsense like that.”  
  
“Yuu,” Lavi whines again and starts jolting him. “Stop being such a sourpuss and at least have a look. It’s pretty.”  
  
Kanda stares up to him and thinks about punching him. Lavi seems to read his mind and steps back. “Yuu, come on.” He’s still smiling and Kanda stares for another moment at him, before he sits up with an annoyed sigh.  
  
“I’ll have one look and then you’ll leave me alone.” He gets up und shoos Lavi out of the way to have a proper look outside. “Oh.”  
  
Tender strands of silvery white, all over the sky. Sun is hiding behind the nearly endless forest, bathing the horizon in soft hues of yellow and orange. The sky is coloured in different shades of blue, slowly getting lighter and lighter.  
  
It _is_ beautiful, Lavi was right. Kanda has never seen something like this before.  
  
“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Lavi beams at him and Kanda’s anger crumbles, to his own chagrin. It’s this goddamn smile. It’s bright and warm. His eyes jump over the freckles on Lavi’s nose and cheeks, his dimples and his soft hair.  
  
“It’s nice,” he answers and quickly looks away, because his stomach starts to dance the tango and the last thing he wants is Lavi to know.  
  
“I knew you would like it.” Lavi pats his shoulder and he just seems to know, because there is this glint in his eye, this fucking glint Kanda hates so much. It’s the same glint when Lavi calls him Yuu-chan, braids his hair or hides his underwear. He’s fucking with Kanda. And the worst thing is: it works.  
  
“Goodnight,” Kanda grits out and flees into his bed, the warmth in his cheeks hopefully hidden by darkness.  
  
“Nighty-night, Yuu-chan,” Lavi says in his worst honeyed voice and starts to laugh.  
  
_Oh, I fucking hate him_ , Kanda lies to himself.  
  
And his stomach doesn’t stop fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
